This invention relates to formulations thickened with polymeric materials.
In industrial applications it is often necessary to employ acidic, basic or other highly reactive aqueous formulations wherein such active ingredients are employed, for example, as effective cleaners. Water-soluble and water-swellable organic thickeners can be incorporated into such formulations containing acidic, basic or other reactive species. The use of thickeners increases the retention of the liquid formulations onto the materials to which they are applied. This allows the active ingredient to be in contact with the material being treated for a relatively long period of time. In addition, a thickener can be employed to overcome problems associated with insufficient penetration of active ingredients to certain areas of the material.
Although polymeric thickening or viscosifying agents greatly enhance the retention capabilities and characteristics of reactive formulations, the addition of large amounts of polymer as is generally necessary in such formulations will lessen the reactive nature of the industrial formulation. In addition, poor thickening efficiencies are not cost effective. Furthermore, temperature changes which typically occur in industrial processes will affect the viscosity of a formulation containing a polymeric thickener. For example, as the temperature is increased the viscosity of the formulation will generally decrease. It is also possible for the reactive formulation to degrade the polymeric thickener at high temperatures or upon long storage times. The degradation of polymeric thickeners can lead to insoluble residues and is also undesirable because unthickened reactive ingredients can often leave undesirable residues which are difficult to remove.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide a polymeric thickener for acidic, basic and other reactive industrial formulations which can provide good retention capability, exhibit good viscosity stability when contacted with said formulations, and exhibit high thickening efficiency.